1. Field
Embodiments as broadly described herein relate to a light emitting device.
2. Background
A light emitting device is a semiconductor device that converts current into light. A red light emitting device may be used as a light source for electronic devices, information telecommunication devices, and the like, together with a green light emitting device. One example of such light emitting devices is a light emitting diode (LED). Due to widespread use of such devices, improvements in reliability and performance of such devices is desirable.